familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jackson, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 13758 |population_density_km2 = 485.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 1257.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 141 |elevation_ft = 463 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 22 |lats = 48 |latNS = N |longd = 89 |longm = 39 |longs = 29 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63755 |area_code = 573 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-35648 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0720202 |website = |footnotes = }} Jackson is a city in Cape Girardeau County, Missouri, United States. The population was 13,758 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Cape Girardeau County. It is a principal city of the Cape Girardeau–Jackson, MO-IL Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Jackson was platted in 1815. It was named for Andrew Jackson, at the time major general, and afterward 7th President of the United States. Geography Jackson is located at (37.379941, -89.658118). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,758 people, 5,496 households, and 3,827 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,835 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.81% White, 1.65% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.01% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.24% of the population. There were 5,496 households of which 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.3% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.4% were non-families. 26.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age in the city was 37.3 years. 25.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.1% were from 25 to 44; 24.8% were from 45 to 64; and 15.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.0% male and 53.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,947 people, 4,708 households, and 3,385 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,180.2 people per square mile (455.8/km²). There were 4,962 housing units at an average density of 490.2 per square mile (189.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.57% White, 1.36% African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.19% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.76% of the population. There were 4,708 households out of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.2% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.1% were non-families. 25.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.98. In the city the population was spread out with 26.6% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 29.9% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 89.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,412, and the median income for a family was $46,854. Males had a median income of $35,212 versus $19,994 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,799. About 5.0% of families and 6.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.7% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives * Linda M. Godwin, NASA astronaut * Gary Friedrich, Writer of the comic book Ghost Rider * Roy Thomas, Writer (Marvel and DC Comics) and editor (Marvel). Writer of various movie scripts. * Louis C. Wagner, Jr., United States Army four-star general * Grant Ressel, Place kicker for the University of Missouri football team. References External links * The City of Jackson website * Cape Girardeau * Historic maps of Jackson in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Cape Girardeau County, Missouri Category:County seats in Missouri Category:Cape Girardeau – Jackson metropolitan area Category:Cities in Missouri